mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mr. Nervous' imaginary adventures
Mr. Nervous often daydreams and goes on imaginary adventures. List of Adventures Season 1 *Physical: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's slaying a dragon but he's really playing a Dragon-course in Mini-Golf with Little Miss Scary and Mr. Rude. (Deleted in the UK) *Farm: Mr. Nervous gets eggs from a dinosaur nest but he's really in a chicken coop. *Science: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's fixing a satellite but gets lost in outer space. He's really at the Planetarium. *Lake: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's in the Desert and a cannon fires at him. It is really shown that he is playing Beach Volleyball with Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Strong, Miss Scary and Miss Chatterbox. *Beach: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's lost at sea holding onto a dolphin. He is really wearing an floatie and blocking Mr. Rude's way. *Boats: Mr. Nervous imagine's he's lost in the middle of the ocean surrounded by sharks, but he is really in a pool with Miss Naughty wearing a shark fin. (Deleted in the UK) *Flying: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's an astronaut in a rocket and gets stuck in space. It's really shown that he's holding on a 2 minute ride that looks like a rocket. *Dance: Mr Nervous imagines that he's in a jungle beging attacked by lions and gorillas. It's really shown he's at the skating ring with Miss Scary, Miss Naughty, and Mr. Small. *Camping: Mr. Nervous imagines he's in a scary forest, but he's really in the car with Mr. Rude. (Deleted in the UK) *Amusement Park: Mr. Nervous imagines he's on a fast rocket but is really on a ride. (Deleted in the UK, but was viewable on the website) *Trains: Mr. Nervous drives a train which gets out of control on the tracks then the train will crash. It was really shown he was on a two-minute ride that looks like a train. *Construction: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's constructing up really high and is about to fall to his doom after losing his screwdriver. It is really shown that he is making a model for Mr. Rude. *Collecting: Mr. Nervous finds that he's in a giant land, but he's really looking at Miss Chatterbox's doll house collection. *Music: Mr. Nervous imagines that he's a fly and hopes to not be eaten by a spider. He is really auditioning for Mr. Tickle's band. *Games: Mr. Nervous imagines he's lost in a haunted maze with ghost's. In reality he's just playing Pac-Man. (Deleted in the UK) Season 2 * Toys: Mr. Nervous is sorting toys for Mr. Grumpy in the Toy Shop and has many imaginary adventures with the following toystoys. 1: A T-Rex. 2: An Evil Knight. 3: Aliens. This is the only Season 2 episode where he has an imaginary adventure. Other The Website: Mr. Nervous is on a mouse-controlled rocket where you need to collect pickups. When you hit a high space or crash to the bottom, it skips to reality, and he is on a ride. Trivia *In Lake and Food after Mr. Nervous has an imaginary adventure, it becomes a full normal plot. Category:The Mr. Men Show